


A Royal Affair

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: They really don't need to get drunk to do this, but for some reason they feel as though they should need it.This is for a prompt over at the Disney Kink Meme. "Tipsy, slopply make-out/handjob session. Beard tugging encouraged"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, I have filled my own prompt. The idea would not leave me alone.

It wasn’t as much a regular occurrence, as it was, well let’s call it an occasional indulgence. That was something everyone could allow themselves every now and then. Even kings. Especially kings.

 

Formal talks flows a bit smoother with a bottle of wine or two. Not that they actually need much help in making the meetings between them easier. The almost always want the same thing after all. They are old friends, comrades. Ready to make their kingdoms one.

 

And when the formal part of the talk slides over into the more social part of the evening. Ah well, that is always the best. There is wine left still, and it would be such a shame to let an open bottle go to waste.

 

Deep red liquid pour from the bottle into waiting golden goblets, and glint in the afternoon sun. Stefan is honest enough with himself to admit that he is might be just a little drunk already. He lock eyes with Hubert over the rim of the goblet, and gets a wink in return. Stefan almost snorts into his drink at that. Trust Hubert to make such a gesture. Not that he really minds. Not one bit. He sets the goblet down, and gives his companion a well practiced look. Quite the deliberate show really, but still on the right side of subtle.

 

Hubert sinks further into his seat, his coat sliding down from his shoulders. He takes one last mouthful of wine. “Excellent vintage this one” he says quietly, eying Stefan who has come to sit next to him. “Indeed” Stefan murmurs, letting one hand rest upon Hubert’s large belly. There is a warmth blooming in his abdomen that has little to do with the wine.

 

Tonight it’s Stefan’s turn to initiate their little habit, and he has no intention of drawing out the moment any longer. He leans in, and then Hubert’s hand is in his beard, pulling him in the rest of the way. The force of the pull has him flush against his fellow monarch, the kisses they exchange open mouthed and a bit uncoordinated. Hubert gets an arm around Stefan’s waist, broad palm warm against the small of his back as he finds his way up under Stefan’s robes. “Take it easy now” Stefan says against Hubert’s mouth. Hubert chuckles, low and rich. “If you want me to stop just say so” he says. Stefan groans. “I did not say that and you know it” He punctuates his words with a rough kiss, making their teeth knock together. He thrusts his tongue into the other mans mouth, both groaning at the contact.

 

Once more Hubert pulls sharply on Stefan’s beard, causing a moan to slip past his lips. “Marvelous the way you always react to that” Hubert’s muses cheerfully. “Don’t get too cocky now” Stefan breaths out, his eyes shining with good humor. He shifts against the larger man, feeling how his shaft has grown hard and straining between his legs. He leans in to kiss Hubert once more, hand on his thigh. Kissing him slowly and deliberately, he trails his hand up the inside of his thigh before closing his fingers around the hard bulge of the other mans shaft. Hubert lets out a surprised groan. “Are we here already?” he asks quietly. “Yes” Stefan whispers, appreciatively stroking Hubert’s thick member through the layers of clothing. “Unless you have any objections?” Hubert smiles and pulls him in by the beard, planting a deep kiss on his open mouth. “No objections whatsoever” he answers.

 

They both chuckle when their cocks are freed from the confinement of their clothing. Their quiet laughter turning into soft groans when they finally put a hand upon each other. Their kisses a little more breathless and uncoordinated.

 

They pull away from the kisses, so much easier to look at what their hands are doing.

 

“You really are in good form today” Stefan mumbles, taking in the sight of Hubert’s hand on his shaft, pleasuring him with familiar ease. “I could say the same about you” Hubert says. They lean their foreheads against each other, eyes half closed. When Hubert teases the head of Stefan’s shaft with gentle touches, Stefan whimpers. He looks down to take in the sight of how the other king is swirling his thumb over Stefan’s sensitive head, teasing the slit and spreading the wetness that is leaking out of him in liquid pearls. “Oh Hubert” he moans, kissing him hard and deep. He caresses the underside of Hubert’s shaft, pushes it up against the girth of the mans soft belly. Hubert groans low and deep, chuckling a little. “You know that always gets to me” he says mischievously, giving a small bite to Stefan’s earlobe. Stefan laughs. “I know my friend” he says, repeating the caress with firm intent. Enjoying Hubert’s deep groans.

 

They both drink more of the wine that is left, not really needing to be drunk for this but feels as though they aught to need it. Already uncoordinated kisses turning more sloppy and fervent. The hand Hubert has tangled into Stefan’s beard as maddening as it is intoxicating. Every stroke and tug to each others erect member bringing forth deep groans and breathless whimpers. As always they have to silence each other, both with hands and kisses.

 

Stefan tries to seat himself in Hubert’s lap and they both end up tumbling over, chuckling at their own foolishness. Hubert kisses a path down Stefan’s neck, nipping at the pale skin. “Careful now” Stefan admonishes, still able to remember that leaving marks will not do. No matter how tempting it might be. Hubert apologizes for his little misstep, managing to maneuver Stefan just so, bringing their shafts against each other. Stefan moans when Hubert’s thick shaft is lined up with his own hard prick, grinding his hips down to create much needed friction. “I think I’m almost there old friend” Stefan breaths out.

 

Movements slow and steady, they rut lazily against each other. Stefan astride Hubert’s bulk where they have ended up on the floor. Both of Hubert’s hands on Stefan’s behind, while Stefan has one hand in Hubert’s beard and one on his soft belly. Open mouthed kisses are exchanged and planted upon cheeks and necks. Both of them most likely leaving a mark.

 

Stefan can always tell when Hubert is close. Hubert knows the same about Stefan. “You’re about to..” Stefan whispers, leaving the sentence hanging. Hubert nods, flushed and hard and so very close to the edge. “So are you” he murmurs, nipping at the skin below Stefan’s ear and is rewarded with a shudder. Feeling mischievous Stefan slows down his thrusts, just the slightest hint of their pricks gliding against each other, causing Hubert to roll his eyes at him. “Please Stefan” He whispers, hand in Stefan’s long hair. But this light teasing has its own special pleasure, and they keep it up for a while. Keeping each other right on the edge for as long as possible.

 

In the end they can’t hold back, making their thrusts more forceful. Stefan is the first to come, muffling his sounds of pleasure against Hubert’s mouth. After that it takes only a few moments before Hubert follows him. Their breathing the only sound that fills the room, then the rustle of clothing as they do their best at once again looking presentable.

 

When they stand up they both sway a little, from alcohol and fatigue alike. Stefan opens his arms, pulling Hubert in for more kisses.

 

“I’d say this meeting was a success” Hubert mused. Stefan laughed. “As always” he said.

 

They drank the rest of the wine, sitting close on the low settee, every now and then nudging each others shoulder. Both wishing for either more or less of what they shared.


End file.
